


You and Me and the Beetle Makes Three

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Superhero Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alien scarab on Jaime Reyes' back is apparently interested in his sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me and the Beetle Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> I used curly brackets/braces {,} to indicate when the beetle is speaking to Jaime.

As soon as Bart got back to their shared quarters, Jaime greeted him with a fierce hug. The day’s mission had started early in the morning, and they had been assigned to different squads so they had barely seen each other since the team insertion point. With his arms still wrapped around Bart, Jaime kissed the brunette deeply and began hungrily touching him everywhere he could reach. 

Bart stepped back to look at Jaime. “It’s nice to see you, too,” he said softly. 

Jaime took his hand and pulled him toward their bed. The speedster followed willingly and once on the sheets started matching Jaime in ferocity of passion. The brunette straddled Bart and gazed at him fondly. 

“Mi amado,” he murmured. 

{I want to help you pleasure your mate,} the previously silent scarab said suddenly, in Jaime’s head. 

“¿Que?” Jaime asked loudly and abruptly got off of Bart. 

{I want to help you pleasure your mate,} the alien repeated. 

Bart watched a multitude of expressions pass over Jaime’s face and became concerned. 

“Uh Jaime, is everything okay?” Bart asked. 

Jaime sat up next to the speedster and looked him in the eye. 

“The scarab says ... it wants to help me pleasure you.” 

Instead of the laugh or revolted look Jaime had been expecting from him, Bart simply grinned. 

“Let’s do it!,” he practically shouted. 

“Are you sure about this?” Jaime asked. 

“How often do you get to have sex with an alien?” Bart replied excitedly. 

Jaime rolled his eyes. He wasn’t certain what the beetle had in mind and made the alien agree to stop as soon as he or Bart said so. 

{I agree, Jaime Reyes.}

“Is there something you need us to do?” 

{No.}

Uncertain of how to proceed, Jaime and Bart sat on the bed inadvertently holding their breath and waiting for something unusual to happen. 

“I guess you’re not going to tell me when you plan to join us,” Jaime said to the beetle. 

{No.} Jaime could hear the smirk in the beetle’s voice. 

Sighing and then shrugging, Jaime laid back down and pulled Bart to him so they could resume making out. The speedster was busily exploring Jaime’s mouth when he suddenly felt fingers running through his hair and leaned into it until he realized Jaime definitely had both of his hands on his back, not his hair. 

He broke away to look at Jaime confusedly. And then he saw them rising behind Jaime: two … tendrils the same blue as the scarab undulating gently in the air. The beetle couldn’t physically leave Jaime, of course, so it appeared it had extended its “legs” to touch Bart. The redhead was oddly flattered. 

“Jaime, look,” Bart said. 

The brunette turned his head and saw what Bart was staring at. He reached out to grab one of the extensions and examine it closely. It felt smooth and had a faint pulse, which made it seem alive somehow. 

The last few inches of the tendril curled tightly around Jaime’s fingers, and he kissed it softly. As if satisfied by Jaime’s approval, the tendrils uncurled and started moving slowly toward Bart. They began coiling around Bart’s wrists as if to bind them together, and the speedster inhaled sharply as the extensions kept wrapping around his forearms. 

“Are you okay?” Jaime asked frantically. They both knew either of them only had to say the word and the beetle would stop, but Jaime wanted to check in anyway. 

“Yes!” Bart panted. 

Guessing the alien would hold him tight, Jaime decided to take advantage of the situation to place bruising kisses up and down Bart’s stomach, sucking harder on the other man’s skin the lower he went. By the time he got to the place where legs met torso, Jaime was biting hard with his teeth and Bart was whining in the way he only did when he was restrained during sex. 

Jaime moved down even farther to nuzzle Bart’s cock and then greedily took the tip in his mouth. He had barely started sucking Bart off when the speedster began arching his back off the bed. He couldn't get enough of the beetle’s tendrils holding him down while Jaime pleasured him, and he was hurtling toward orgasm. 

“Jaime, I'm going to... “ 

Jaime pulled off in surprise. 

“What?” He couldn't believe Bart was already about to climax. 

He watched as the redhead groaned and came messily all over his stomach. The beetle still held Bart’s wrists together tightly and only retracted its extensions when the speedster sagged against the bed to take in the aftershocks of orgasm. 

“That,” he breathed, “was awesome!” 

Inside Jaime’s head, the alien made a noise akin to an electric hum, and he wondered, not for the first time, if the beetle could feel aroused -- in its own way, of course. Putting the thought aside for the moment, Jaime got up to grab a towel with which to wipe Bart off, and when he came back to the bed, the younger man appeared to be getting hard again. 

“You ready for round two?” Bart asked cheerfully. 

Jaime grinned. Dating a speedster had its advantages, he thought to himself. 

“Si. Get on your hands and knees” Jaime instructed. 

“Yes, sir!” 

Settling behind Bart, Jaime lovingly ran the palm of his hand down the redhead’s back and then gave his ass a single slap. Just as Jaime was about to grab lube and a condom from the bedside drawer, one of the beetle’s tendrils reappeared and retrieved them for him. 

“Thank you, scarab,” Jaime said out loud. 

He got to work prepping Bart, scissoring his fingers in and out of his entrance to open him up. He reached a hand around to feel Bart's cock, and the speedster had an impressive erection for the second time in as many hours. 

“You ready, baby?” Jaime crooned. 

Bart whined with his head against his arms. 

“You have to give me a word.” 

“Yes, yes!” 

Slicking his own cock up, Jaime entered Bart slowly to give him time to adjust. Satisfied Bart was comfortable, Jaime set a pleasant rhythm and got lost in the sound of flesh on flesh.  
Jaime soon felt something gently caressing his back. In the haze of arousal, he thought it was Bart for a second, but then he remembered where the redhead currently was. 

{I want to pleasure you too,} the beetle said in a tone of voice Jaime had never heard before. 

He felt the beetle's tendrils inching their way down his back and he let out a choked off moan when he realized what the beetle had in mind. He then felt something akin to fingers gently circling his entrance, and he realized the alien's tendrils had become pleasantly warm and slick with some kind of liquid. Jaime whined and tried to relax the best he could while also penetrating Bart but his whole body was beginning to tremble. 

“Are you alright?” Bart asked in between grunts. 

“Yes, mi amor.” 

Jaime was soon overwhelmed with sensation. The tendril in his ass had been gradually thickening the deeper it went, and the alien stroked the right spot in him with mechanical precision. Jaime wanted to jerk off Bart so they could climax together, but he could barely concentrate on holding himself up. It was no matter. He saw another tendril move toward Bart's midsection and judging from the other man's hiss, the alien had wrapped itself around the speedster’s cock. 

The electric hum inside Jaime’s head intensified until he finally swore in Spanish and came so hard he saw stars. He felt himself falling on top of Bart, but the beetle quickly extended more tendrils to catch him and hold him steady as he came down from his climax. 

As soon as the beetle let Jaime go, Bart hugged him tightly to him. 

“We should do this again some time,” he whispered in Jaime’s ear.


End file.
